God's Sword
by DSS0717
Summary: When the sword of God ends up in Raven's hands, she and the Titans must embark on a journey to return it. Satan, however, wants the sword and he won't make the journey easy for the Titans..


(Started: 8/6/10)

(Completed: 8/29/10)

**PROLOGUE**

HEAVEN

It is above the clouds. Angels fly around, passing one another, commonly finding time to wave a friendly "hello" gesture. Some play harps; others lie back on the cloud surface relaxing, and basically, it's paradise.

Narrator:

_Heaven, undoubtedly the best place to be in the afterlife. Life in Heaven is very peaceful. Out of the many beings that live up here, the notable are God and his son, Jesus._

FADE TO:

INT. GOD'S PALACE

God is sitting on his throne in his royal, marble palace with a friendly smile on his face. He wears a snowy white tunic and grey sandals. He has a long, grey beard and a mustache that connects with sideburns to his grey hair.

Jesus stands next to him. He, too, has a long beard and a mustache that connects with his sideburns to his hair, but unlike God's, it's all brown hair. He, too, wears a snowy white tunic, but he wears tan brown sandals. Jesus, overall, looks much like a younger version of his father.

Narrator:

_But wherever there's a good place, this always a bad place…_

CUT TO:

HELL

Hell differs strongly from Heaven in appearance. It's underneath the Earth near the most extreme depths of it. The walls of Hell are all red, along with the floor, which is constantly ablaze. People run in fear and/ or get tortured by horrifying- looking demons, and anything that causes pain.

Narrator:

…_And that bad is Hell. It is constant chaos here. People who have sinned badly throughout the lives are sent here in the afterlife. Hell in under the rule of the infamous Satan._

CUT TO:

Satan is standing in the middle of boulder jutting out of a river of magma. His skin is all red. He has red irises and flaming orange pupils in his evil eyes. He also owns a set of bull-like horns on his head and a scorpion-like pointed tail. The digits of his hands are long and thin, and the nails are razor sharp.

Narrator:

_Satan has despised God's ways of thinking ever since the beginning and he always wished he could enslave the Heavens and all of Earth. However, he had never been able to do so. Until one day…_

Satan calls on one of his demons.

Satan:

Damon!

Damon flies in and faces him.

Damon:

Yes, lord Satan?

Satan:

Send this scroll to God.

He hands Damon a scroll of parchment.

Damon:

I shall do so, your majesty.

Damon flies through the ceiling above.

FADE TO:

HEAVEN 

EXT. GOD'S PALACE

In the Heavens, God is having a conversation with Jesus outside his palace when Damon appears through the clouds. His horrifying appearance, complete with his black, bat-like wings, terrify the local angels nearby as the fly for cover. God rises from his throne.

God:

Damon, you vile Hell angel! What have you come here for?

Damon:

Lord Satan wishes fro me to send you this scroll.

God takes the scroll and opens it to read the message. It reads:

_God,_

_Tonight, I challenge you to a duel in the mountains near Jump City. Our choice weapons shall be swords. If you shall defeat me, I shall no longer disturb you ever again. And if I win, I shall take over the Heavens and the world, and I shall exile you from Heaven and send you into a status of Limbo._

_Satan_

He finishes the message.

God:

I shall engage in this duel. Now, be gone, Damon!

Damon flies away as God raises his arm towards him.

FADE TO:

HELL

Back in Hell, Damon meets Satan and tells him that God has agreed to the duel.

Satan:

That is fantastic news. Now, let us prepare for the duel.

Satan calls on several demons. He tells them that he must a sword constructed by tonight.

CUT TO:

HEAVEN

At the same time, God calls on two angels.

God:

Helena! Wanda!

The two angels are twin girls. They are stunningly beautiful in appearance.

Helena:

Yes, your majesty?

God:

I have a very important job for you.

Wanda:

What is it?

God:

I need you two build a sword for me. Do you think you can complete it by nightfall?

Wanda:

Why by nightfall?

God:

Satan wants to challenge me in a sword-fighting duel.

Helena:

Don't worry your majesty. Will build the best sword we can make for you.

Both in Heaven and Hell, both swords are being built. By nightfall, they are fully completed. In Heaven, the twins walk up to God.

Helena:

God…

Helena, Wanda:

Good luck.

God:

Thanks, girls.

FADE TO:

HELL

Satan has his sword out. The blade is 2 ½ feet long and is shiny black. The handle is red. He looks at the blade.

Satan:

Tonight, I shall rule.

CUT TO:

HEAVEN

God's sword is much different. The blade is an exactly 4 feet in length and is made of shiny, solid gold with a handle made of shiny, reflective chrome.

He looks up from his sword.

God:

All peace shall remain.

FADE TO:

MOUNTAINS

Satan is waiting on the tip of the tallest mountain in the area. God arrives from the Heavens.

Satan:

Ah, God. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show. You always like to make a dramatic entrance, don't you?

God:

This is no time to be fooling around. We are here to do battle, are we not?

Satan:

We are most certainly here to battle. You are so wise. But let's see how fast you react!

He pulls out his sword very quickly and tries to strike God, but God was ready. He had pulled out his sword just in time to stop Satan's.

Narrator:

_The battle had begun. Minutes went by, feeling like hours for the two fighters. The sound of the swords clanging was heard throughout the nearby forest._

God and Satan then moved far apart from each other. They put their swords in front of them.

Satan and God then charged at each other, their roars long and loud. Satan put his sword over his head, preparing the final blow. God caught sight of this and, just as Satan's sword was about to come down, God leaped into the air and cut the shiny black blade into two with his golden-bladed sword.

Satan:

No! My sword!

God got back up and looked at Satan.

God:

Now, Satan, you understand that you can't battle any longer with a destroyed sword, don't you?

Satan just eyed him evilly.

God:

The battle has ended. The Heavens and the Earth shall remain undisturbed. Now be gone, Satan!

Satan growled and disappeared. A lightening storm had begun as God returned to the Heavens.

CUT TO:

HELL- SEVEN MINUTES LATER

Banging his right fist to his head once, Satan was on his throne grumbling about the embarrassment of his defeat.

Satan:

How could I have lost? I would've had him if hadn't done that to my sword! What do I do now?

He thought for several minutes.

Satan:

Ah! Damon!

Damon showed up.

Damon:

Yes your majesty?

Satan:

I wish for you to go up into the Heavens and get God's sword for me. And be quiet, so you wouldn't wake them while you get it.

Damon:

Yes your majesty.

Damon raced to the Heavens.

FADE TO:

HEAVEN 

Once he gets there, he quietly moves through the clouds, the angels undisturbed.

EXT. GOD'S PALACE

Reaching God's palace, Damon flew to the roof.

INT. GOD'S PALACE

Sinking underneath it into the palace, Damon found it: the sword was hung on the wall right down the hall.

Damon: (whisper)

There you are.

He moved down the hall to the sword and carefully took it off the wall.

Damon: (whisper)

Jackpot!

FADE TO:

THE SKY

Soon, he was on his way out from the Heavens. A thunder and lightening storm began. Damon looked up in anger at two fingers in the darkened, briefly lighten sky.

Damon:

Thunder! Lightening! Will you end this damming storm!

Lightening:

No one tells Thunder and Lightening to stop the job Mother Nature intended us to do!

Thunder:

Take this!

Thunder clapped his hands together and a shockwave-like sound of thunder came out. The force of it knocked Damon off his course and he accidentally shot the golden sword towards Titans Tower.

Damon:

No!

He raced after it, but the sword moved faster than he did.

Damon was about to grab the sword, but once it passed the edge of the forest, it vanished.

Damon:

What the?

CUT TO:

EXT. TITANS TOWER

The thunder and lightening continue on.

CUT TO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- RAVEN'S BEDROOM

In Titans Tower, everyone is asleep. One, however, is in for a rude awakening. In a dark, creepy bedroom, a teenage girl was lying in bed, undisturbed. She had shoulder length, violet-blue hair, pale grey skin, and a red jewel on her forehead. Her blue cloak was hung on the wall nearby.

Raven seemed to be in calm sleep, until she was awoken by a golden light. She glanced at it and dozed off again, but then she jerked up, seeing that it was a golden sword.

The light filled every dark corner of the bedroom. Her violet-blue eyes were drawn to this beautiful sight, but she was puzzled as to why a golden sword was floating above her bed. She curiously moved her hand to feel the sword.

As she grabbed the handle, though, she felt an enormous shock of intense power.

CUT TO:

**[TEEN TITANS OPENING THEME]**

**ACT 1**

FADE INTO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- OPERATION CENTER

All five Titans; Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, are on the couch looking at the golden sword in Raven's hands. She explains what had happened.

Raven:

I touched this thing and this whole shock of power came into me.

Robin:

Do you think it could be dangerous?

Raven:

I'm not sure.

Robin:

Then we're going to have to find some way of finding out its strength.

FADE TO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- GYM

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg are behind a tempered-glass window in the next room. Raven is in the middle of the gym, holding the sword in her right hand. The gym had been cleared of most of the equipment except for a 10 ft thick, iron pole standing front of Raven.

Robin:

OK, Raven. Try and cut the pole in two.

Raven:

OK.

She readied the sword, and with all her might, she swung it. The sword had cut the pole clean.

This surprised the others.

Cyborg:

I thought the sword was going to break.

Starfire:

Than this sword is not of Earth?

Robin thought for a second.

Robin:

Say, Raven? Didn't you say that when you touched the sword, you felt this power going through you?

Raven:

Yeah.

Robin:

Try using your powers on these targets.

Five targets appeared on the wall nearby.

Raven:

Uh, OK.

She readied herself.

Starfire:

Robin, what are getting Raven to do?

Robin:

Just wait.

Raven focused her powers on the middle target.

Raven:

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

CUT TO:

EXT. TITANS TOWER

Not only did Raven dark magic destroy the one target, but it caused an enormous explosion.

CUT TO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- GYM

The fireball quickly filled the room. The Titans in the other room took cover as the fireball shattered the tempered-glass.

When the dust and debris cleared, the Titans got up the see that Raven had shielded herself just in time before the explosion. The dark shield bubble then disappeared. As more dust dissipated and went away, all five Titans were shock to see that half of the whole gym was demolished, along with an 80 ft wide, gapping hole in the wall Raven shot at, showing the shoreline ahead.

Raven:

What the hell was that?

Robin:

It was the energy from the sword. Whatever kind of power is in that, it got into you, too.

Beast Boy went to the hole in the wall.

Beast Boy:

Whoa. Remind me to brace myself the next time that happens.

FADE TO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- RAVEN'S ROOM

Later on that day, Raven was meditating. She was wondering what had happened earlier today. The sword was placed on her bed

Raven: (thinking)

_How could I have done that? If that were truly me, how could I hold in so much power to cause that much collateral damage? Was it really me?_

Voice: (booming)

_No, it wasn't._

CUT TO:

RAVEN'S MIND

The inside of her mind is complete darkness, with red stars in the sky as the only light source. Rock masses float in the air, with no ground below, just bottomless darkness. Raven almost jumped hearing the voice.

Raven:

_Who said that?_

Voice:

_Do not fear. I'm here to help you. You are, Raven, are you not?_

Raven:

_Yes, that's me. Who are you?_

Voice:

_My name is God._

Raven:

_You are?_

God:

_Yes._

Raven:

_So, you know why this sword has come to me?_

God:

_Yes._

Raven:

_And what is it?_

God:

_Well, just last night, I was in a confrontation with Satan. He suggested a duel with the use of swords. I won the battle. From what I can see, one of his demons stole my sword, but it's gotten to you, Raven. As your friends have already guessed, the sword has given you some of its power when you touched it._

Raven:

_And let me guess, the power in that sword came from you?_

God:

_Yes._

Raven:

_So, what should I do with the sword?_

God:

_You must return it to me._

Raven:

_And where must I meet you to return it?_

God:

_Meet me at the mountains near your city. There's an old church and a Holy Water lake there near the bottom of the tallest mountain._

Raven:

_OK then._

God:

_And Raven, be careful going through the forest. You'll never know what dangers Satan might set up in there. Use the sword if you're in battle at all._

Raven:

_OK._

God:

_And one more thing, you can't use any form of technological transportation, because if you do, Satan will detect that and he will be able to follow you more easily. So don't let that happen._

Raven:

_Don't worry, I won't fail you._

CUT TO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- RAVEN'S ROOM

Raven stops meditating. She turned around, grabbed the sword, and ran out of her room to the Operations Center.

CUT TO:

INT. TITANS TOWER- OPERATIONS CENTER

The other Titans were still trying to figure out where the sword's power came from when Raven came in.

Raven:

It's God's sword! We have to bring it back to him!

CUT TO:

HELL

Satan:

You what?

Satan was looking at Damon with angered eyes.

Damon:

I lost the sword.

Satan:

How did you lose it?

Damon:

Those two jerks Thunder and Lightening! They made a storm last night, it blew me off course and I lost the damning sword!

Satan:

Where did it go?

Damon:

I recall seeing headed for some "T" shaped tower.

Satan:

Let me see for myself!

He conjured up a battered eagle with his powers and it raced through the ceiling. It went into the sky and faced Titans Tower. Looking hard, it saw the Titans headed outside and it saw Raven holding the sword, and in turn, Satan saw it, too.

Satan grinned evilly.

Satan:

Well, well, well. If it isn't Raven, the daughter of the once powerful Trigon. She must be returning the sword to God. We'll see if she will get to him first or not.

A roar is heard in the distance.

Satan:

Be patient, Trigon. You shall get your revenge. And will seek my revenge as well.

FADE TO BLACK:

**ACT 2**

FADE INTO:

EXT. JUMP CITY- HARBOR

A giant black orb comes out of the ground. It opens up, revealing that Raven had transported the Titans to the harbor with the use of her dark magic. Robin had his traveling bag with him, ready for the journey.

Raven:

OK, God told me we have to cross the forest by foot and get to the mountains.

Beast Boy:

OK and how long will that take?

Cyborg calculated the time.

Cyborg:

We'll be walking a day and a half or so.

Robin:

Let's go.

The started on. Starfire and Raven were levitating above the ground at they moved. Beast Boy, since he is no fan of moving long distances by foot, was in the form of a hawk. And Cyborg and Robin were walking.

FADE TO:

THE FOREST- NIGHTFALL

They were already in the forest by the time night had fallen. Robin had set the tent.

Raven:

I'll keep watch.

Robin:

Are you sure? 'Cause I'll help.

Raven:

I'm sure.

She pulled out the sword.

Robin:

OK, just be careful.

He went into the tent with the others.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TENT

Robin sat next to Starfire.

Starfire:

Are you sure Raven will be OK out their by herself?

Robin:

She has that sword with her.

Cyborg:

But she has us, too.

Beast Boy:

Yeah, it's not like she has total confidence in the sword. We got her back.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TENT

Raven is seated in front of the fire. Using a stick, she moves around the wood in the fire, trying to keep it lit. She puts the stick down and picks up the sword and looked at her reflection in the golden blade.

Raven: (thinking)

_I'm on my way._

There was a rustle somewhere nearby. Raven gets up.

Raven:

What the?

She grabs the sword and walks toward the noise. She moves cautiously with the sword readied in her hands.

FADE INTO:

THE DEEPER FOREST

She reached one of the bushes midway through her search in the forest. She realized she had gotten herself lost.

Raven:

Better find my way back.

But before she could move, she hears a low growl. Startled, she spins around and sees two red eyes from the bushes looking directly at her. Coming out of the bushes was what looked like a giant, hairless wolf with saber teeth.

Terror had almost paralyzed Raven, but she wasn't ready to back down. She quickly managed the swipe the sword at this wolf-like creature, leaving a gash on the side of its body. It roared in anger and pain, and then it charged after her.

Raven:

Crap!

She flew through the trees, the wolf chasing right behind her.

Raven:

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

Dark energy surrounded a tree and it collapsed. The wolf dodged it. She turned around and tried to fly above the wolf, but it jumped up and grabbed a hold of Raven's cloak with its jaws.

Raven:

Gah!

It started to thrash her around. Throwing her to the ground, the wolf pins Raven to the ground. She pulled out her communicator.

Raven:

Raven calling Robin! Raven calling Robin!

CUT TO:

INT. THE TENT

The Titans were asleep. Robin bolted upright when he heard Raven's panicked voice on his communicator. He grabs it and opens it up.

Robin:

Robin here, report!

Raven:

Get here and fast!

The video image on the communicator goes static. The others got up.

Robin:

Titans! Trouble!

EXT. THE TENT

They raced out the tent.

Beast Boy:

Uh, where the hell is Raven?

Cyborg looked at the GPS monitor on his arm.

Cyborg:

She's not far…

He pointed southwest.

Cyborg:

That way!

CUT TO:

THE DEEPER FOREST

The wolf had Raven by her cape in its jaws again. She tries the pull out the sword, but her vision is too obscured by both ground moving back and foreword as she's being thrashed. Finally, the wolf tears off Raven's cape. Raven falls face-forward to the ground. The back of her leotard is split open down to her chain belt, exposing her bare back. The wolf moved towards her, ready to bite her, when a sonic blast hit it, knocking it to the ground. The Titans had arrived.

Robin, Cyborg:

Teen Titans, Go!

They raced towards the wolf. Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and gashed the wolf's hairless skin. Starfire shot her star-bolts at it as it rose on its hind legs to attack Beast Boy, knocking onto its back. The wolf got back up as Robin threw several exploding discs at it. The explosions temporarily blinded it as Cyborg leaped into the air and punched it hard in the face.

The sound of the fight brought Raven's consciousness back as she got up on her arm. Seeing the sword just inches from her hand, she grabbed it.

Raven:

Hey you!

Both the wolf and the Titans saw Raven racing towards the wolf with the sword. Jumping into the air, she gouged the wolf's nose and then impaled its chest on the sword, killing it instantly. The giant wolf fell to the ground, shaking the ground. Suddenly, the wolf's dead body turned into a plum of red specks as it vanished into the ground.

Robin:

Where'd it go?

Raven:

This must've been Satan's work.

Cyborg:

Well, at least we killed that thing.

Beast Boy looked amazed and impressed.

Beast Boy:

Awesome way to take down that thing, Raven!

Raven:

Thanks. And thanks for saving me, guys.

Cyborg:

No problem.

Robin:

We're glad that you and the sword are OK. Now let's get back to the tent.

FADE TO:

HELL

Satan:

Damn it!

Satan was on his throne, rubbing his forehead in frustration and anger.

Satan:

They just won't die. These Titans just won't accept death. Well, since they don't wish to die quick and easy, I guess its time to bring out the heavy artillery.

Satan put his hand back on the arm of his throne and raised his head.

Satan:

DAMON!

Damon arrived.

Satan:

Gather up all the demons and Trigon!

Damon:

I thought you'd never say.

He flew off, laughing with evil glee.

Satan:

That sword shall be mine. God shall fall. And the Titans…will die.

FADE TO BLACK:

**ACT 3**

FADE INTO:

INT. THE TENT

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are asleep. Raven and Beast Boy, however, are not. Both in their sleeping bags, they lay side by side, looking at the stars in the clear, plastic window on the frontal part of the tent's roof.

Beast Boy:

Say, Raven?

Raven:

Yeah?

Beast Boy:

You ever think that stars are like the clouds of the night?

This almost caught Raven off guard.

Raven:

What do you mean "clouds of the night"?

Beast Boy:

Well, stars form constellations and when you look at a cloud on a sunny day, they just start forming into things that remind you of something.

Raven:

It's sort of that way, yeah.

She turned onto her side and looked at Beast Boy.

Raven:

Hey, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy turned onto his side to look at Raven.

Beast Boy:

Yeah?

Raven:

I wanted to ask you something?

Beast Boy:

What's that?

Raven:

Well, I've been wondering, do you have any deeper feelings for me?

Beast Boy started to blush.

Beast Boy:

Well, uh…

Raven:

C'mon, Garfield, be honest with me.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Beast Boy:

OK, yeah.

Raven:

Well, what is it you really like about me?

Beast Boy:

Well, I like that you're very wise about your thinking, and, of course, you're very brave.

He turned his head away from her shyly.

Beast Boy:

And also, I do find you beautiful, Rachel.

Raven blushes lightly. Plus, she understood that this was the first time Beast Boy referred to her using her other name.

Beast Boy:

I never really thought I would be able to say this to you, but, I love you, Rachel.

No response is heard.

Beast Boy:

Rachel?

He turned around to see Raven has moved closer to him. She placed her left hand on his face and kissed him on the lips. They looked at each other. They then started to kiss more passionately…

FADE TO:

INT. THE TENT- MORNING, 7:23 AM

The sun rose over the horizon. The fire in front of the tent had finally gone out. Inside the tent, the Titans were still dozing.

Raven wasn't in her own sleeping bag, but instead, in Beast Boy's, the both of them nude, the sleeping bag covering them up. Raven's head was nuzzled on Beast Boy's neck, with his arm around her.

A few minutes later, she and Beast Boy woke up. They dressed quickly and quietly. The both of the looked at each other for a moment once they were fully clothed and Raven gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheek. She then spoke.

Raven:

Guys, wake up.

The others woke.

Robin:

Hey, Cyborg? How much farther to the old church?

Cyborg: (looking at his arm)

We should be their by nightfall.

Starfire:

I hope tonight won't be as horrifying as last night.

With the tent packed up, the Titans continued on through the forest.

FADE TO:

THE FOREST CLEARING- EVENING, 8: 38 PM

Cyborg:

There it is.

The Titans were nearing the ending edge of the forest. Cyborg was right, from a mile away; they could see a building in the distance.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CHURCH

The church was entirely made of wood, with the exception of the marble cross with Jesus on it on the frontal center tip of roof. The Holy Water Lake was right behind it. The water was highly sparkly and it was a still as a mill pond, making it look as though it was frozen as it reflected the trees around it.

CUT TO:

THE FOREST CLEARING

Robin:

Let's just be careful, we don't want to end up in another one of Satan's creatures.

Beast Boy:

What else could he possibly throw at us?

From out of the ground, a whole army of demons rose into the air. Beast Boy gaped.

Raven:

Had to ask?

Damon was the last one to come out.

Damon:

Demons, attack!

He and the Demon army raced towards them.

Robin:

Titans, go!

The battle had begun. The demons were well equipped with sharp fangs and claws. Raven made her first move; she cut off the wings of several oncoming demons the sword. As they fall to the ground, they, like the wolf, disappear in a plum of red specks.

CUT TO:

Robin pulls out two birdarangs, puts them together, and the form a sword. He manages to slash several of the demons broadside.

CUT TO:

Cyborg uses his sonic canon to knock some of the demons that were higher up out of the sky. Starfire assists Cyborg in this. Flying high in the air, she nails each demon after another with her star-bolts and her laser eyes.

As they fought, the Titans were moving ever closer to the old church. But they themselves were getting battered. It was beginning to seem as though there were too many demons coming at them, but suddenly, a bolt of lighting blew up an unsuspecting demon heading for Raven: it was Thunder and Lightening.

Lightening:

Nobody harms our friends!

Thunder:

You harm them, you harm us!

Thunder sent a thunderous shockwave through the ground in the direction of the demons that were on the ground. The shockwave hit them with such intensity, it shattered their bones, Lightening resumed shooting bolts of lighting at the demons, and the Titans resumed their battle with the remainder of the demon army alongside. The battle was soon over several minutes later.

Damon was the last demon still standing.

Damon:

Since you little brats destroyed my brethren, I might as well finish you myself!

He flew towards Raven, trying to reach the sword, his yell long and loud.

Raven:

No!

Using her God-enhanced telekinetic powers, she forms what look like dark discs and they dart at Damon. The middle disc scores a direct hit into Damon's face, moving his head upward as blood flew through the air spattered to the ground. The force of the impact flipped Damon around. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

The Titans, Thunder and Lightening walked over to Damon's limp body: the impact had killed him instantly, while the dark disc had gouged off his nose clean, knocked out several teeth, and blood came out of mouth and the spot where his nose was. His body, like all his fallen army demons, disappeared into red specks.

Beast Boy:

Well, he's finished. Thanks for the helping us guys.

Lightening:

Not a problem.

Cyborg:

What do you know, we made it!

They were finally in closer range of the old church. They started to walk to the building. Starfire, however, stayed behind with a worried expression on her face.

Robin:

Starfire, what's wrong?

Starfire:

I am not sure we are victorious yet.

Raven:

What do you mean?

Starfire:

Look!

The Holy Water in the lake was rippling. All the titans stopped as they felt the tremor. Suddenly, the ground started to fracture. The cracks spread wider and wider. The Titans backed away as far as the cracks would go. Finally, the ground bubbled up then collapsed into the Earth.

A massive, 70 ft wide hole was now between the Titans and the old church.

Out from the hole, raised a massive red hand, then a pair of antlers, a head with long, white hair, a massive body and finally the legs.

The behemoth stands a full 20 stories high. It turns it head, revealing that it has four red, evil eyes and fang-like canine teeth.

Trigon:

I'm back, Titans.

Raven:

You've got to be kidding! I thought I defeated you!

Trigon:

I should say you haven't, dear daughter. I have been stuck in Hell ever since you stopped me. But now, I've returned, by order of Satan, to destroy you and them little insects you call your friends…permanently.

Robin:

TITANS, GO!

The Titans, Thunder and Lightening race towards the towering foe.

CUT TO:

Starfire carries Robin by the arm as she flies to Trigon's head. She manages to dodge the deadly rays from his eyes as she throws Robin at Trigon's face. Before Trigon could fire at him, Robin had pulled out his birdarang sword and slashed two of Trigon's eyes.

Trigon:

AHHHHHHH!

The slash didn't blind the two eyes, but it certainly left a gash on the eyelids.

CUT TO:

Beast Boy transformed into an Apatosaurus and he swung his long, whiplash tail at Trigon's shins. This knocked Trigon, face forward, to the ground, flattening several pine trees around the clearing. He started to get up. Beast Boy then transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex as Cyborg climbed onto his head. As the green T-Rex raced at Trigon, Cyborg readied his sonic canon. He leaped into the air and fired at Trigon's back and the green T-Rex bit the back of Trigon's neck. Shaking himself off of the T-Rex, Trigon rose upright.

CUT TO:

Starfire flew in circles around Trigon, firing her laser eyes around him. Lightening did the same, shooting bolts of lightening at the foe. Thunder tried knocking Trigon off balance by using his shockwave thunders. He finally lost it.

Trigon:

ENOUGH!

With his mighty powers, he swiped all the Titans away into the trees.

Trigon:

I shall not tolerate your pointless fighting…

A figure leaped into the air behind Trigon. It was Raven, with the golden-bladed sword in her hands. Her roar is loud. She came down past the side of his head as he roared in pain. She had sliced off Trigon's left ear. Raven flew in front of him.

CUT TO:

The Titans emerged from the trees, watching the fight.

CUT TO:

Raven:

You may be back from Hell, but Trigon…

CUT TO:

He looked up, his hand on the side of his bleeding head.

CUT TO:

Raven:

…It's time you realize that you should never underestimate the power of God. AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!

Her God-enhanced powers finally reached their peak: Her soul-self forms into a massive version of the bird in which she is named for and attacks Trigon. Knocking him to his back, the giant, black raven lodges its sharp beak into Trigon's chest. Red light erupted from his chest, then from his eyes and mouth. He roars in agony as the raven grabs him by the neck and, with a huge effort, tossed Trigon into the air.

Once he is midair, Trigon explodes into a brilliant red light. The red specks faded away as they fell from the sky.

CUT TO:

Raven's soul-self returned to her body as she landed softly to the ground.

CUT TO:

INT. THE CHURCH

Pulling out the sword, she entered the church, the Titans right behind her. As they got into the large room, however, they saw someone standing behind the Alter. It was Satan!

Satan:

Welcome, Teen Titans.

Raven:

Satan? What are _you_ doing here?

Satan:

It's very simply, really. I'm here to take that sword and kill you all.

Robin:

You're never going to get this sword!

Satan started to walk down the aisle slowly.

Satan:

Ha, ha, ha. You human beings are so amusing when show determination and bravery. But your amusing ways have finally gotten on my last nerve…

He is within inches of Raven, looking at her with a wicked smile.

Satan:

…Because a girl as delinquent as you never gave in to me, given me that sword and has destroyed the demon army, killed my loyal servant and killed her own father!

Beast Boy stepped in.

Beast Boy:

Back off, man! You lay one wimpy finger on Raven and I will finish you!

Satan:

"Wimpy" fingers, eh?

He looked at his long, thin fingers.

Satan:

Well, little green boy; you and your friends would be surprised by what these "wimpy fingers" can do.

And with a swipe of his hand, Satan knocked out all the Titans except Raven.

Satan:

Now, Raven. It's time I teach you a lesson: never tamper with Satan.

He shot a red bolt of lightening-like fire at Raven, attempting to kill her. But Raven was pushed out of the way by Beast Boy, who just regained consciousness. The lightening-like fire strikes him in the chest.

Raven:

NOOOOOO!

Beast Boy fell to the ground. Raven ran to his body, dropping to her knees.

Raven:

Garfield!

There was a hole gouged into Beast Boy's chest. He was bleeding to death.

Beast Boy: (weak)

Rachel?

Raven:

Please, Garfield, don't die.

She kissed him on the lips.

Beast Boy: (weak, with a smile)

I…love you…Rachel.

His eyes close. Tears streamed down Raven's face as she embraces Beast Boy's body. Satan just laughed.

Satan:

Looks like your boyfriend had to take the blow. Look on the bright side; he's in a better place.

Raven bolts around in fury. She had four red eyes, just like Trigon. She pulls out the sword.

Raven:

YOU!

She kicked Satan to the floor of the aisle.

Satan:

W-What are you doing?

Pinning him to the floor with her foot, Raven raised the sword over her head.

Satan:

Wait! No!

She shoves the sword into Satan's chest. He screamed in agony as struggled to get up. Once he was upright, fractures appeared everywhere on his body.

Satan:

No! No! NOOO!

He exploded. The red specks flew about. Raven's second pair of eyes vanished as she realized that she had just killed Satan. The Titans regained consciousnesses as the saw Raven drop the sword on the ground and go back to Beast Boy's body. Her face is tear-stained.

Raven: (crying)

He's dead. He's dead.

FADE TO BLACK:

**ACT 4**

FADE INTO:

INT. THE CHRUCH

God:

_I was afraid this would happen._

Raven turned her head to see God and Jesus walking down a light coming from the colorful window at the top of the back wall.

God:

I never knew one was going to be lost.

Raven had stopped crying, though her face was still stained in tears. She tried to use her healing powers on Beast Boy.

God:

I'm afraid to say that your gifted powers of healing cannot work on a wound made by the powers of Satan.

Raven:

How was I able to kill Satan?

God:

Well, you see, my sword has more than just my powers within it. If an immortal had some form of contact with the sword, it makes them mortal temporarily unless they let go of the sword. So when you impaled Satan with the sword, his immortality vanished, and since he couldn't get the sword out of him, he faced his death.

Raven:

So, where are Satan, Trigon and all the demons at now?

God:

Since they couldn't return to Hell again, they are now permanently stuck in a status of Limbo.

Raven:

So that means…

God:

Hell no longer exists. All people there now are going to live Purgatory, some will get there second chance, others will just remain there.

For a moment, no one had anything to say. Raven broke the silence.

Raven:

If my healing won't bring back Beast Boy, who or what will?

God turned to Jesus. He walked over Beast Boy's body and knelled over him. He put a hand to his chest.

Jesus:

Oh, young green one. Let your soul return from the Heavens, back into your original body…

As Jesus spoke, the wound on Beast Boy's chest was healing back up. All the Titans watched with amazed expressions.

Jesus:

…And rise!

Raven looked into Beast Boy's closed eyes. Then, the closed eyelids started to flutter. Raven beamed in utter excitement, as did the others. Beast Boy got up rubbing the spot on his chest where the wound had once been.

Beast Boy:

Ugh, wow, that sure hurt.

Raven:

BEAST BOY!

Raven hugged him and kissed him passionately. The Titans cheered.

Cyborg:

Well alright!

Starfire:

Glorious! Beast Boy is alive again!

Robin:

We're glad your back, Beast Boy.

Raven pulled out of the kiss and Beast Boy looked at Thunder and Lightening. They both gave him a "Happy you're alive" smile. Raven and Beast Boy then looked at God and Jesus.

Raven:

Thank you both so much.

God:

You are very welcome.

The Titans started to exit the church.

God:

Raven, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes.

Raven:

OK.

She looked back at her friends.

Raven:

I'll catch up with you guys in a few!

Robin:

_OK._

The doors shut. Jesus started to walk back towards the Heavens. Raven looked at God.

God:

Raven, I would like to thank you and your friends for returning my sword and showing such courage, bravery and determination.

Raven:

No problem.

God:

Now I'd like you to do one last thing for me, please.

Raven:

What's that?

God:

I would like you to clean the sword of the sinful blood in the Holy Water Lake. And also, the Holy Water will heal up your wounds. I'll provide you with a fresh outfit when you are finish.

Raven:

OK then.

She walked out through the back door of the church.

CUT TO:

THE HOLY WATER LAKE

Raven came out of the church and she looked at the lake.

FADE INTO:

THE HOLY WATER LAKE- 45 SECONDS LATER

She had undressed herself of her torn up outfit. Her naked body was concealed by the shadows as she walked into the water. She had the sword in her right hand. She soon was chest-deep in the water. Her cuts and bruises were healing up very quickly. Raven then dipped the golden bladed sword into the water and the blood from the demons, Trigon and Satan vanished into thin air.

Raven dunked her head into the water. The holy water felt extraordinary to her as it came in contact with the skin on her face.

FADE INTO:

THE HOLY WATER LAKE- ONE MINUTE LATER

Later on, she came out of the water. In front of her was white towel, along with a white cloak and leotard.

Raven: (thinking, with a slight grin)

_Thanks._

CUT TO:

INT. THE CHURCH

Raven came back in, now wearing her white outfit, where God was waiting for her patiently. She gave him the sword, bowing.

Raven:

Here it is.

God takes the sword.

God:

You're welcome. As a reward, I shall restore your original powers…

God raises his sword-free hand and a stream of sparkly energy comes out of Raven's chakra and into his palm. He lowers it and continues.

God:

…And lastly…whenever there is trouble, wish for the sword and I will grant it to you.

Raven:

Thank you.

She hugged him. Raven then headed out the main doors to join up with the rest of the Titans. God smiled.

FADE TO:

EXT. TITANS TOWER- ONE WEEK LATER

It was noon in Jump City. Titans Tower was in a peaceful status. An alarm suddenly sounded.

Robin:

_Titans, Trouble!_

CUT TO:

INT. JUMP CITY- CHEMICAL PLANT

Plasmus was rampaging through the city's chemical plant. He had ripped open a tank, which was spilling out toxics. Plasmus was digging in when he heard a Robin's voice. He turned and roared.

Robin:

Teen Titans, Go!

He and the other Titans ran towards Plasmus. Raven was the last to appear. She held God's sword in her hands. She leaped into the air and raised the sword over her head, her roar long and loud.

CUT TO BLACK:

Plasmus's shriek is heard.

CUT TO:

**[TEEN TITANS ENDING CREDITS]**

FADE INTO:

_**In the loving memory of**_

_**Dorothy Morelli**_

_**(1953-2010)**_


End file.
